Just a Dance
by alherrin
Summary: Claire Redfield just took a new job at a club. Alice's partner drags her out every Friday for a little fun. What would happen if Alice had met the redhead before the outbreak? Warnings: AU, basically PWP.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storyline from Resident Evil. Just the thoughts swirling around my head that Alice and Claire are perfect for each other..._

_A/N: Ask nicely (or threaten me with a good time) and you shall receive. ;-) Posted for PrincessLia. Alice and Claire's backstory from my fic Resident Evil: Reconstruction. Looks like it's your lucky night PL ;-)_

* * *

Alice walked into the club and was immediately assaulted by a cloud of thick smoke. She tried not to inhale too much as she followed Spence to a table in the corner. "I thought you were a front man," she called out, smirking at his lopsided grin.

Spence shook his head, amused that Alice could be so naïve after coming here so often. "Alice, you and I both know that you never walk into a strip club and go straight for the stage. We're better than that."

Alice snorted. Maybe _she_ was better than that, but Spence? The guy was about as classy as plastic lawn furniture in your living room. She watched as he motioned for a server – a bubbly looking girl who couldn't have been over twenty. The girl had obvious fake breasts and her heels made Alice's calves hurt just to look at them.

Spence held the girl's eyes. "Gin martini. Top shelf, sweetheart. None of that Bombay shit. Nolet's if you got it." He held out a hundred dollar bill, making sure that she could see the stack as he pulled it out, and watched as the girl's bored face transformed until he was the most interesting thing in the room.

The server licked her full, red lips. She knew that if she played her cards right, she could be leaving with a big tip. "Of course, Sugar," she said with a big smile. The girl turned to Alice. "What about you hun?"

Alice reached for her wallet but Spence grabbed her hand. "This one's on me."

She shrugged; she wasn't going to turn down a free drink. "Scotch, neat. Three fingers."

The server smiled and as she was walking away she heard the man call out, "Top shelf!" Her grin widened. She loved Fridays. The man was a huge douchebag, she could tell, but he was obviously loaded.

Alice let her eyes survey the room. Of course it was mostly sloppy drunk men, drooling over girls that were half their age. She heard Spence whistle.

"Damn, fresh blood," he shouted to Alice, though she was only across the table. "Alice, check out the redhead. I'm gonna have to take her for a spin. Test out the merchandise. If you know what I mean."

Alice rolled her eyes, not bothering to glance up. She knew the type of girls that usually caught Spence's attention, and she wanted nothing to do with them. She preferred her girl's to be intelligent, quick witted, kind, and modest to a certain extent. She definitely didn't want her co-workers to be able to shove dollar bills in her girlfriend's g-string every weekend.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the server sat their drinks on the table. She handed Spence his change and he pulled a twenty from the stack and held it up to the girl, without even giving her a glance.

Alice had to admit. Spence played an asshole a little _too_ well. The girl took her tip and assured them she'd be back to check on them. Alice's eyes scanned the room again when a flash of color caught her attention. Bright red hair, but this couldn't be the girl Spence had been talking about. She was a server. Fully clothed – to the extent that such an establishment would allow anyway.

That wouldn't stop Spence. He knew the owner. He would definitely be taking her to the back room before the night was over, whether she wanted it or not. Alice knew the owner as well. If Spence asked for it, he'd get it, even if it meant the manager had to threaten the poor girl with losing her job.

Then, Alice got an idea. If Spence could get the manager to cave, then so could she. And Alice knew that girl had a much better chance at survival if she went back with Alice instead of Spence. Her partner was a man who wasn't used to being told no.

She downed her scotch in one, smooth gulp and stood. She pulled out her wallet and handed Spence a hundred. "Next one's on me. I'm gonna hit the ladies' room."

Spence nodded. Alice had a tiny bladder. He couldn't believe she was breaking the seal so early. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the stage.

Alice spotted Gary in the corner by the DJ booth. She walked over and shook his hand. "Hey Gary. Busy night." The man nodded, genuinely pleased to see Alice. He was scum, she knew, but it was still hard not to like the man. Though she'd heard the rumors about him – selling the girls out for entire nights, if the customer made the right offer.

She would have to play on his level. Deep down she felt her stomach churn at the words that were about to leave her mouth. "So Gary, I've got an itch that needs to be scratched."

The man's grin widened. "Of course Alice. You know I always take care of you. Name your poison. Sasha? Ferrari? Ooooh, how about Amber?"

Alice shook her head. "I've got a craving for redheads tonight, Gary. What about the new girl?"

They both looked over at the redhead. "Alice, she's not a dancer. Just a server. We haven't even trained her to go onstage yet. You don't want _her._"

Alice looked back at the man. "I _really_ do."

When her eyes found the redhead again, she had just dumped an entire tray of alcohol in a man's lap. Alice had to stifle a laugh as she watched the victim's face. He was so drunk he didn't even know what was going on.

Gary wiped his face with a beefy palm. "Oye ve, that kid ain't gonna make it through the night."

Alice gave the manager a seductive smirk. "Well she definitely won't make it through the night if you let me take her to the back room." Her eyes locked with the older man's as she pushed three bills into his hand.

Gary looked down at the three hundred dollars. "How long do you want her for?"

Alice cocked a perfect eyebrow at the manager. "Hundred bucks an hour?" She saw the disapproval cross his face so she threw out, "it's three hundred dollars more than you'd be making off of her tonight anyway." This seemed to sway the older man. He nodded at Alice and walked toward the redhead.

Alice smiled in triumph as she walked toward the back room. Boomer was guarding the entrance tonight and he grinned as she made her way over. She noticed him glance over at Gary, who gave the bear of a man a nod. Boomer unhooked the velvet rope for Alice. "Number thirteen, Wonderland."

Alice shook her head at the nickname. She couldn't even remember who had started it. She walked back to room number thirteen and went inside. She sat down on the plush sofa and waited for the redhead to arrive.

* * *

Claire was having one _hell_ of a night. She'd messed up three orders. Her feet were already killing her in the heels she was wearing. And she had just dumped vodka all over a man.

When she spotted her manager coming toward her, she resigned herself to the fact that she had just lost her job. When Gary pulled her to the side, the man completely took her off guard. "You ever given anyone a lap dance before kid?"

Claire's eyes went wide. She shook her head quickly, panic quickly creeping into her blood. "Come on Candy. You must have had a boyfriend in high school, you didn't give him a good show every once in awhile?" He winked at her, and she shook her head again. He frowned. "Well, there's nothing to it, really. You just grind in their lap. Show em a good time, ya know?" He paused, placing a hand on the small of her back. He was such a creeper. She followed his lead over to the entrance to the back rooms.

She swallowed hard, not liking where this was going at _all_. She had taken this job because she knew the tips were going to be better than a restaurant, and she desperately needed the money. Now that Chris had left to go to the S.T.A.R.S. Academy, it was just her and Jake, and Jakey was still too young to work. She had to put food on the table somehow, but she had never had any intention of actually dancing. She had applied for a server job.

Gary broke her train of thought. "Look kiddo, we both know this ain't working out for you too well right now. And I've got one A-List customer that for some reason, picked you, out of all of these dancers." He paused, fingering his goatee. "Now, we've got two choices here as I see it. I can let you go right now, and we can call this a fair try, or you can get back into that room and show my client a good time. If you get a good recommendation, I'll think about keeping you for another night."

Claire shut her eyes against the tears she could feel threatening to show. She couldn't believe she had already screwed up enough to be fired. She _needed _this job. Finally, she nodded and walked over to the huge man who everyone called Boomer.

He let her back into the hallway. "Room thirteen Candy. Have fun. She's got you for three." He winked. She liked the man, and despite the fact that she felt like she was going to vomit, she gave him a weak smile. She could hear his low chuckle as she walked down the hall to room thirteen.

She mustered all of her courage, and pushed the door open. She gasped at the gorgeous blonde leaned back on the sofa. She swallowed loudly. At least it wasn't some fifty-year-old man with a hard on.

The woman was young, late twenties, early thirties at most. When she turned her blue-green eyes to Claire she gave her a lazy grin. Claire felt all of the air leave her lungs as she walked toward the woman.

The music started playing and she swayed her hips to the beat. _At least I have rhythm, _she thought ruefully.

Alice's eyes trailed down the redhead's body, taking in the black tank top, short, black skirt, lacy stockings, and heels that she knew _she_ could never manage to walk five feet in. She grinned to herself, noting the nametag. Candy. The blonde licked her lips.

Claire climbed onto the sofa, straddling the woman's hips. "I'm Candy," she whispered. "And I guess I'll be taking care of you."

Alice chuckled, the sound low and throaty. "Alice. And it looks like it's my lucky night."

"We both know that luck had nothing to do with it," Claire said curtly, then admonished herself immediately, especially upon seeing that her words had caused a flash of hurt to cross the woman's face. "I mean, you obviously saw something you liked," she added quickly, looking down at her own body. She couldn't believe those words had actually just left her mouth.

Claire ground her hips into the woman and smiled as Alice sucked in a sharp breath. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and began to grind to the music.

Alice kept her hands firmly planted on the sofa so she wouldn't be tempted to touch the girl. She knew that Gary wouldn't care, but this girl looked like she was going to pass out from embarrassment.

She felt kind of guilty about setting all of this up, until she remembered if she hadn't, it would be Spence in the chair right now, and he would most definitely _not_ be keeping his hands to himself.

She allowed herself to really look at the redhead then. She was stunning. Deep blue eyes, full lips, and that bright red hair she wanted to tangle her hands in. Her fingers twitched against the sofa and she frowned.

Claire noticed the woman frowning and she inwardly panicked. She couldn't blow this. She _really_ needed this job. She twisted her fingers into the blonde's hair, tugging gently. She swallowed down the lump that was in her throat and leaned forward until her lips were brushing against the blonde's ear. "What do you want me to do?"

Alice choked out a small cough at the girl's question. She pulled back and looked deep into the redhead's blue eyes. She smirked at the obviously inexperienced girl. "Can I touch you?"

Claire's eyebrows shot up. _Are they supposed to touch me? Shit! I don't even know. Calm down Claire. Calm down. It's fine. Breathe. _She nodded, reaching down and taking Alice's hands in her own. She brought the woman's hands to her hips and held them there as she started to move again.

Alice's grip tightened and she pulled the redhead forward, grinding the girl's hips forcefully against her own. Claire let out a gasp and her blue eyes fluttered shut. Her fingers tightened in Alice's hair as she pulled the woman forward into her.

Alice nuzzled against the tops of the redhead's breasts. They were unbelievably soft and she exhaled against them. Her left hand left the girl's hip and trailed up her back, gripping the fabric of the Claire's tank top.

Claire got Alice's not-so-subtle hint and she reached down to grab the hem of her shirt. She slowly pulled it over her head and tossed it behind her. The blonde's eyes roamed over her chest and stomach. The way this woman was looking at her was making her body tingle. She had _never_ had anyone look at her with so much desire before. She could feel the older woman's eyes stripping away the rest of her clothes.

For a brief moment, the thought of Alice standing up – with her still wrapped around the woman – and pushing her up against the wall flashed through Claire's mind. She moaned at the heat the image caused to pool in her stomach.

Alice's hands were back on the redhead seconds after her shirt was removed. The soft skin beneath her fingers was teasing her senses. "Turn around," Alice whispered huskily.

Claire gasped at the command, but she found the woman's eyes and stared into them, before twisting around until her back was facing the blonde. The whole situation was actually much easier to deal with now that she couldn't see the woman. That was until she looked up and noticed the mirrors that were surrounding them.

Alice's eyes sought out Claire's in the mirror. She smirked at the girl, before running her hands up her back. Claire shivered at the touch.

She felt Alice's fingers toying with the straps of her bra, and the woman gave her a lazy grin in the mirror. Finally, she realized what was going on. Alice was walking her through the process without actually telling her what to do. She was trying not to embarrass her for her lack of experience. She felt something inside of her swell for the older woman.

Alice pushed one strap off the redhead's shoulder and leaned forward pressing her lips to Claire's shoulder blade. She didn't kiss the girl, just let her lips caress the smooth skin briefly before pulling away.

Claire reached back to unhook her bra when Alice's fingers halted her progress. "Allow me," the woman purred. Claire closed her eyes as the blonde's nimble fingers unhooked her bra and pushed the straps from her shoulders. She let the bra fall to the floor. She stared at the black, silky garment as she ground her ass back into the woman. She could feel Alice's eyes on her in the mirror, but she didn't dare meet the woman's gaze.

Alice could feel the girl's body trembling. She knew she wasn't shaking out of arousal, so she immediately assumed it was fear. She felt a surge of guilt as she pulled her gaze away from the redhead in the mirror and traced the contours of the woman's back with her eyes instead. "You're beautiful, Candy," she whispered. She hated making a statement like that and then using the girl's clearly fake name, but it was all she had to go on.

Claire stiffened, her hips faltering briefly, as she sought out Alice's eyes in the mirror, but the woman wasn't even looking at her now exposed breasts. She was focused on her back. Claire sat up straighter and reached behind her to grab Alice's hips. She knew the movement would make the muscles of her back flex and shift. She saw the desired effect on the blonde's face in the mirror. She grinned in spite of herself.

She felt much more comfortable in the position she was in, but Alice had paid for a lap dance, and a lap dance she was going to give the woman before her time was up. So she stood from the woman's lap and wiggled out of her skirt.

Alice watched with rapt attention as Claire's skin was revealed to her. Perfect, did not even begin to describe the redhead's shapely ass. Framed by the black silk and lace of her thong, the muscles flexed as the girl stepped out of her skirt and kicked it aside. Then she was turning to face Alice again.

Alice let out a shuddering breath as her eyes trailed up Claire's long legs, over the curve of her hips, past flat abdominal muscles and perky breasts to finally rest on the redhead's lips. She subconsciously licked her own.

Claire smiled seductively and straddled Alice once again. She grabbed the blonde's hands again, this time bringing them to her breasts and encouraging the older woman to squeeze.

Alice swallowed the lump in her throat as her fingers twitched involuntarily against the soft mounds of flesh.

Claire kept her hands covering Alice's as she leaned forward, pushing her chest against the woman's face, using Alice's hands to press her breasts tighter into the blonde. She could feel the older woman's hot breath against her skin and it made her nipples harden.

When Alice felt a nipple stiffen against her cheek, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She wanted so badly to turn her head and take that thick, dark nipple into her mouth, but she kept herself utterly still instead.

As if reading her mind, Claire released Alice's hands and twisted her body until she was rubbing her nipple against the woman's lips. She shifted, slipping her leg between the blonde's thighs. She continued rubbing her hard bud back and forth against Alice's lips. The feel of the woman's breath against her sensitive skin was making the heat in her stomach spill over and down, into her center. "Go on," she whispered huskily. _God._ Her voice sounded sexy even to her own ears.

Alice's eyes snapped up to Claire's. Did this girl really just give her the _go ahead?_ She searched the redhead's face before parting her lips just slightly. The younger woman pushed her nipple between Alice's lips and that was all it took.

Alice wrapped her lips around the stiff bud, sucking it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive flesh and, upon hearing Claire's low moan, gently nipped at the younger woman.

Claire's body shuddered violently and she ground her aching sex down into Alice's thigh. The older woman's hands slid up her spine before raking her nails softly back down. She pushed her clit harder into the blonde's jean-clad thigh. She could feel her own wetness sliding against the damp silk of her thong. _God_ it felt so unbelievably good when Alice's hands gripped her hips pulling her forward and back. She straightened, her nipple sliding from the woman's lips in a wet pop.

Alice continued grinding the girl against her thigh. Flexing the muscles in her leg to give the redhead more purchase. She looked up into Claire's face noting the gentle color painted across her cheeks, her hooded eyelids, parted lips. Her grip tightened on the younger woman's hips. She knew that if she kept this much pressure on the girl her skin would be bruised in the morning, but she couldn't make her hands release their hold.

When Claire leaned forward and captured Alice's ear between her teeth, the blonde's hips bucked forward involuntarily. Claire gasped into her ear, hot breath spilling inside and short-circuiting Alice's brain. The blonde slid her thumb into the waistband of the girl's thong and followed the material back to where it disappeared in the crevice of her perfect ass.

Claire's low growl in her ear made her push further. She followed the thong down, grazing her thumb against the sensitive skin until it slid into the wet heat of Claire's sex, she pushed the material to the side until she could feel the younger woman's dampness soaking through her jeans. She pulled away, not able to go any further because of her own thigh pressed firmly against the girl's center, but the redhead's hips were moving more demandingly now, her teeth nipping at Alice's earlobe.

The blonde grinned as she brought her hands up and did what she had been dying to do ever since she set eyes on the redhead. She tangled her hands into the silky red hair, letting it slide between her fingers and tugging softly.

Claire let out a groan at the feeling of Alice's fingers in her hair. Her hands wrapped around the blonde's neck and she pushed her chest flush against the woman's body. She ground her throbbing clit against Alice's thigh relentlessly. She could feel the delicious pressure building up inside of her. Something in the back of her mind screamed that she wasn't supposed to let this happen, but she was too far gone. She couldn't stop now even if she tried, and she didn't even really want to try.

Alice wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her impossibly closer. Her lips found the redhead's neck and she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat. Claire's head fell back, offering her neck to the woman as she pushed her hips harder into Alice's thigh. Her body shuddered and she let out a low moan.

Fire exploded through Claire's body. Her blood was molten lava. Everything disappeared from the world except for the feeling of Alice's jeans rubbing against her aching clit. She could hear the low moan coming from her throat, but was helpless to stop it. Her hips jerked forward and slammed back again and again, fingers threading through the blonde's hair, pulling the woman into her neck.

Her mind went blank for the briefest of seconds before the world came tumbling back into view. She stared at the woman in front of her for a long while as the third song faded out. She stood, reaching down to pick up her clothes.

Alice jumped up. "Hey wait, where are you going?" she asked anxiously. She didn't want the woman to leave, and it wasn't even because of the fact she had paid for three hours.

Claire looked at her inquisitively. "He said you had me for three. The third song just ended." She didn't really want to leave, but she thought she'd probably get fired for sure if she started giving away free dances.

Alice chuckled. "Not three songs Candy. Three hours." She sat back on the sofa and patted her thigh. "Come 'ere."

Claire's eyes bulged. "You paid for three hours!?"

Alice nodded with a smirk. "And I intend to get my full money's worth."

The redhead closed her eyes and shook her head, but smiled in spite of herself. She could _definitely_ do worse.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she straddled Alice's lap again. Another song started and she began to move with the music. But the blonde's hands were stopping her hips. Alice snuck an arm under the bend of Claire's legs and twisted her around until she had the girl sitting in her lap, feet flat on the sofa beside her.

Alice's arm wrapped around the redhead's waist and the other came up to pull Claire's head against her warm shoulder. "Let's just chat for a while so you can catch your breath." The blonde teased.

Claire could feel the blush in her cheeks. Did this woman know that she had just got off on her thigh? She thought she had been subtle. Did all the girls do that? Maybe it was normal…

* * *

They talked for what felt like hours. Alice's arms never left her waist, holding her the entire time. Finally there was a loud knock at the door. Gary's voice filtered through the door. "Time's up Alice."

Alice stood, cradling Claire in her arms for a second before easing the redhead to the floor. "Well, this has definitely been the most enjoyable time I've ever spent in a back room at this place." She grinned at Claire. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills, folding them so the redhead couldn't see what they were, she tucked them neatly into the waistband of the younger woman's thong.

The blonde turned to leave, but angled her head back to Claire. "You'll be seeing me again, Candy." She winked at the redhead.

Claire could feel the heat in her cheeks again, but she nodded as she stepped forward and pressed her lips against Alice's. "I look forward to it," she whispered with way more confidence than she actually felt.

Alice left the room and went to find Spence. She needed to drag him out of the club before he could put two and two together.

Claire picked up her clothes and began putting them on before remembering the money Alice had slid into her thong. She pulled out the folded bills and realized they were hundreds. _Five hundred dollars!? Holy shit._

She dressed quickly, intent on finding Alice and thanking her for such a generous tip, but when she got back to the main room, the woman was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, disappointed, but she plastered a smile to her face when she noticed Gary walking toward her.

The man stopped just in front of her and leaned in. "I don't know what you did back there kid, but keep that up, and you've got yourself a job."

Claire smiled. She wished that she could have thanked the woman, but Alice's last words still rang in her ears. _Next time,_ she thought excitedly.


End file.
